Unexpected
by Anon1967
Summary: Right after Eclipse. What if Edward and Bella had not waited, and Bella became pregnant right after graduation? What if it was a normal pregnancy, how would Bella and Edward handle it? Fanfic of them starting a family, Breaking Dawn never happens.
1. Chapter 1

A light wind gently blew as Edward very gently pulled me closer to him. I tucked my face into the crevice of his strong neck and breathed in his sweet smell. My knees went weak, and he chuckled a little, probably at the sound of my heart speeding up. I nuzzled him a little, then looked up into his eyes and smiled. His crooked smile beckoned me in, and I leaned in to kiss his perfect marble lips. I could feel his arms wrap around me some more, and he picked me up into his embrace ever so carefully, as though I was a china doll that could break under the slightest pressure, and to him, I was. But I couldn't form any more thoughts at that moment, as I was, once again, swept away by Edward's magnificence. Our embrace ended quickly, too quickly for me, but Edward slowly lowered me back to the ground, his hands gently caressing my cheeks, and he kissed my forehead.

"Mmm…" I sighed softly, as his cold lips brushed against my skin. I didn't want this moment to end. Edward's statuesque hands dropped from my cheeks down to my neck, sending shivers through my spine. Edward smiled for a moment at me, then gave me a exasperated look.

"Bella," he sighed, but still chuckling softly, "would you _please_ let me take you home now? You're shivering, and I don't have a coat to give you." He frowned slightly, breaking his gaze from me and looking at the night sky. "That's what I get for listening to the weatherman, I suppose," he grumbled. "Clear, warm night with slight southern breeze, perfect for stargazing," he imitated the 6:00 newscaster.

I laughed quietly at his frustration, "It's only May," I reminded him, "and Alice will be back soon enough so you won't have to check with the weatherman anymore.

Edward grinned, "How _do_ humans put up with that everyday?" He playfully mocked me, fluffing my hair a little bit. He glanced down at his watch, "Charlie's going to want you home soon, anyways," he observed.

I glanced at his watch. "We have a half hour," I retorted, "besides, I'm not cold, really!" Truthfully, I was wishing that I'd grabbed a light jacket before Edward took me for a nighttime picnic and stargazing in our special clearing in the woods. I glanced around at our surroundings. Everything was absolutely perfect; a red checkered blanket, a weaved basket with delicious chocolate covered strawberries, and nothing but the light from the moon and the stars. Even more perfect was my vampire, my Edward, the love of my existence. His radiant white skin shined in the moonlight and his strong, sculpted body, in its absolute perfection, moved fluidly through the dark.

Unfortunately for me, the temperature, which had been fluctuating around 80 degrees before, had dropped over the past hour, to a more seasonable temperature for Forks. But I didn't want to leave. It had been a wonderful, perfect night with Edward, and the thought of it ending made me sad.

Edward, although he couldn't read my mind, saw right through my lie. "Bella, we have all summer. I can see you shivering." He tugged lightly, "come love, let me take you home-"

I interrupted his plea with another kiss, the kind that he didn't allow very much because it fogged his will power and his ability to refrain from killing me. But I didn't care; I wanted to show him, at that exact moment, just how much I loved him. My right hand twisted around in his soft golden locks and my left arm fell down from around his neck and crept under his white cotton shirt, feeling the crevices and lines of his body. My lips crashed into his, molding around the strong, chilling, yet ever so soft lips of a vampire.

He kissed back fiercely, and our mouths synchronized almost immediately. I pulled my body closer to his, forgetting the chilly temperature of the air and his even colder body. I wanted to be closer to him, to connect to him in a way that had already been deemed impossible, by his standards. I linked my arms around his broad shoulders and kissed him back, full of force. His lips responded, then moved down my jaw line to my neck. I expected him to jump back then, as he always did when I was able to sneak this passionate embrace into our relationship. But instead, he did something he'd never done before. He kissed my neck and _he kept going_. I'd never felt this pleasure before, and he crooned in my ear and playfully moved lower down my neck. My legs turned into gelatin and I grasped his neck so I wouldn't collapse.

"Oh, Edward," I moaned quietly, coaxing him on. He looked up at me with his loving golden eyes, and then leaned his forehead against mine.

"Bella," he sighed, "I'm sorry, please don't-" I watched him as he struggled to find the words, something I was not accustomed to as he was the most well-spoken person I knew.

"What is it?" I whispered back, not opening my eyes yet, fighting to keep this moment going forever.

"Bella you know we can't." He stroked my arms gently as they still remained connected around his neck. "I can't, I mean," he paused, "you know the reasons, and you know the danger you would be putting yourself in, that I would be putting you in. I just cannot allow that to happen." I silently nodded, fighting back the emotions that were rushing towards my tear ducts.

"**But,**" he whispered into my ear

I glanced up at him in shock. "But what?" I demanded, never expecting him to counter what he had just said.

"Oh, Bella, don't you see what you do to me?" He wrapped his arms around my waist once more, "it kills me to not give you what you want, because you deserve everything you've ever wished for."

I looked up at him, slightly confused, what was he saying? Edward smiled at my perplexed expression then slightly placed his hand on the edge of my chin and angled my head so he could place another glorious kiss on my lips. "I'm tired of this, too," he whispered, getting words in as our lips parted and connected. "I never imagined I'd be in this situation, feeling this way about a human, _needing_ to be with a human, the way I need to be with you."

I nodded at him. "And I never dreamed that all I'd ever want is to be with a vampire." We both laughed at our dilemma for a moment, and then Edward became very serious again.

"Bella, love, I understand you not wanting to get married right away. I understand that you are only 18 and the idea sounds a little crazy. I want to respect your wish, then, to wait to be married." He said slowly, as though he'd given a lot of thought as to how he was going to say this. He then stared into my eyes, waiting for me to process what I had just heard.

I was still confused, though. "Edward," I began, "where is this coming from? I thought we had decided to go through with it. You do know how much I want to be married to you. I want to be with you forever-" Edward cut me off mid-sentence.

"You're misunderstanding me, love," he comforted, "I do know all of those things. But what I'm trying to say is, we don't need a timeline anymore, now do we?" He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, and his hand brushed against my cheek.

"So this means…" My mouth spat out. In my head, my thoughts were whirling around, and I was trying immensely hard to slow down the beating of my heart, which was now racing with anticipation.

Edward answered my question without words by pulling me up into another powerful embrace. But this time, my legs quickly straddled his torso and his one hand held my body close to his, while his other hand quickly began exploring all other parts. He broke apart and I gasped for air, although I was sure at that moment I no longer needed oxygen. Edward was my oxygen.

He gave me a crooked grin and raised an eyebrow. I simply nodded and threw myself back into his lips. I could feel him smile and he laid me gently on the blanket. His arms supported his body over mine so that I could feel him lying on top of me without him crushing me.

His kisses became slow and soft, but full of passion. I was glad, I wanted to take things slowly and do everything right. It would be a first for both of us. I tugged at his shirt first, and he grinned at me as he sat up to remove the rest of it. My breathing stopped at I traced his perfect abs with my eyes. He then removed my shirt and my heart melted as I watched him look at me the same way I'd looked at him. The rest of our clothes slowly came off and Edward began kissing me again, this time, his kisses exploring other regions of my body that he'd not yet conquested.

I positioned my legs around his again and would have screamed had my breath not escaped me again, as he slowly penetrated inside me. It was a sensation I'd never expected, even in my wildest dreams. His smooth, hard coolness caressed me perfectly from inside and my labored breathing soon evened out so I could let a soft moan escape. Our bodies grew more and more tangled, yet fit together so perfectly it was as though we were one person.

It was the best night of my existence.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning in my bed, and the previous night's events came flowing back into my subconscious like a delicious aroma. Edward's cold marble arms were wrapped around my torso, which was wrapped up in a blanket (Edward's doing, to keep me warm against his body). As the memories washed over me, I couldn't contain my happiness. I began laughing out loud with pure joy- the happiest feeling I had ever felt. Edward ran his hands through my hair and twisted me around so I was facing him. His crooked grin overtook his beautifully chiseled face and he let out a loud laugh as well.

"Shh!" I giggled at him, placing my hand over his mouth, "Charlie!" I reminded him, gazing into his smoldering golden eyes wondering how anything could ever be so perfect, and all mine.

Edward shook his head, "fishing all day, he left around 5. His note said he'll be back late and to eat dinner without him." His smile returned to his face and he shifted his weight to his arms as he climbed on top of me and lifted his eyebrow suggestively. It was the same look he had given me the night before.

Without a moment's pause, I ripped his shirt off and moaned. "Oh, Edwa-" Smooth, icy lips slammed into mine before my thought was finished. Once again, our bodies fit perfectly in each other, and the sensation of his chilling body rubbing up against my warm one was a bit more than I could take. I closed my eyes with ecstasy and was indebted to the fact that Charlie was far, far away. I couldn't keep my emotions quiet anymore. Edward gracefully picked me up, my body still tangled with his, and flipped over, so that our bodies rhythmically moved in a new position. Again, I could not contain my joy.

I woke up several hours later, shivering. My bare body was cuddled up against Edward's, which had been a cooling relief immediately prior to our love making. Edward immediately broke apart from me, grabbing a blanket and wrapping me in it.

"I've been wondering how you haven't frozen yet," he joked, tousling my hair a little. We were silent for a few more moments before he spoke again. "I suppose I've under-estimated myself," he said.

"I've always thought so," I whispered into his ear, wrapping my free leg around his, and hooking my arm under his. "Anything specific, though?" I asked, as he lovingly kissed my forehead, sending quivers throughout my body.

"Well, I really thought I'd never be able to handle this, this experience," he began slowly. "I suppose I under-estimated how much I truly love you, which is something I thought to be impossible, loving you more than I already do." He smiled and placed his lips on my nose. "And," he continued, jokingly, "I suppose I over-estimated how much I want to kill you."

I smiled at him. "Edward," I retorted, "I've known that all along. You're more amazing than you'll ever let yourself believe. I knew you would be able to do it, this. I know that because," I stopped and searched my head for the right words, if there even were any to describe us, "because, our love transcends anything and everything."

Edward smiled, "I love you," he said, before pulling me a little closer to him, "and because I love you so much, I'm going to let you sleep now, just a bit longer. Lets see if you can't get rid of those sleep deprived eyes of yours, Charlie will be sure to notice."

I sighed because he was right; I was feeling thoroughly human, and thoroughly exhausted, not to mention a little sore from our activities. I lifted my head to kiss his smooth neck, then collapsed onto his frame, closing my eyes.

Edward hummed a little as I dozed off, then, right before I fell asleep for good, I heard him let out a silent chuckle, and he whispered into my ear, "Oh Bella, my love…I like the way you see me."

For the first time, while I was sleeping in Edward's arms, there was nothing I could dream that would have been better than my reality, nothing at all…


	3. Chapter 3

The next couple of months were the greatest of my life. As usual, Edward and I spent every moment we could with each other, but it was different now. Our relationship had progressed so much since that night in the secret meadow, and our newly found closeness was soon being noticed by others. The all-knowing Alice immediately became privy to what had happened between us, but she respectfully refrained from bringing up the topic. She knew how embarrassed I would get. Emmett, on the other hand, playfully mocked us any chance he got.

"Oh Rosalie," he began one morning, as she walked into the kitchen where Edward and I playing chess. "Rose, oh come here my love," he wrapped his arms around her waist and refused to let go as she sighed in exasperation. "Rose, I just can't let you go! Come on, let's get upstairs!" He boomed with laughter and Rosalie rolled her eyes, but kissed him just the same.

"Leave them alone," she disciplined, sitting down in his lap. I could feel my cheeks getting hotter and Edward laughed as I blushed. "Come on," he said to me, grabbing my hand, "let's get you some breakfast." I obliged immediately, following him outside to his car.

We were at the diner in record time, but Edward's driving had made me sick to my stomach. We sat at our normal booth and I ordered veggie omelet, my favorite.

"So," Edward said, as the hustle and bustle of the diner moved around us, "it was a phenomenal summer, but school is on the horizon."

I nodded, still feeling slightly woozy from the NASCAR-style drive here. "Yup," I said, gulping down some water, hoping it would help. I regained my composure a little. "It has been a truly amazing summer," I agreed, grabbing his hand under the table for emphasis. He smiled, but gave me a strange look. "Sweetie," he said with concern, "are you feeling alright? You look a little pale." He squeezed my hand gently.

"I'm fine," I said, shaking my head. "It's probably just your crazy driving. You know I'll never get used to it." His concerned face gave a small smile at that, but I could see in his eyes he was still worried. I tried to interrupt his worry, "what were you saying about school?" I asked.

The waitress had just come back with my food, and Edward answered my question. "Well, school is beginning soon, so Carlisle and I have been looking for apartments for the two of us. Now, I know it's a little unconventional, the two of us living together so young, so if it's not what you want…" He looked up at me, trying to read my face.

"Edward!" I exclaimed, "of course! Of course it's what I want." My face lit up, and I was sure my nausea had left with the excitement of it all. However, my first bite of omelet told me otherwise. I ran straight to the bathroom and managed to get to a stall before I got sick.

Edward was right behind me, of course. "Edward," I moaned, "I'm fine, this is the _Ladies_ room!" He shook his head, "I don't care," he said gently, pulling my hair back. "You _are_ sick." I heard him sigh as I got sick again. "Take me home, Edward," I said weakly, after ten minutes. I really hadn't been feeling well, not for a couple of days, but I didn't want to worry Edward. He nodded and quickly picked me up into his arms and kissed my forehead.

I was very grateful when Edward smoothly left through the back exit, without drawing attention to the two of us. He placed me car and drove very smoothly and slowly home. I smiled to myself at his careful driving and placed my hand on his free one.


	4. Chapter 4

The next couple of days were the same; that flu that had attacked me at the diner stayed with me. I could tell Edward was worried. I was bent over the toilet a couple mornings later, as he held my hair back and gently stroked my back.

"Bella," he said softly, "don't you think its time we get you to a doctor? You've been sick for days." There was a hint of pleading in his voice, but I was not going to the doctor. The doctor meant needles.

I shook my head slowly, as to not bring on any more nausea, then turned away from the toilet and climbed into Edward's lap. He quickly scooped a couple towels up and wrapped me tightly before pulling me closer into his body. I laid my head down on his chest; I was sleepy. Edward smoothed my hair and kissed the top of my head.

"You'll see Carlisle tomorrow," he said sternly, not warranting any argument. So, I nodded sheepishly and buried my head into his shirt; his sweet aroma was a comfort to me as I breathed it in.

I'm not sure how long I lay in Edward's lap on the bathroom floor, but the next thing I remember is waking up, again in my bed. Edward was not with me. I felt a little weak, but the sick feeling in my stomach had subsided, so I crawled out of bed to look for him. Luckily, I glanced in the mirror on the way out. The reflection was enough for me to change out of my tattered "sick" clothes and put on some more decent sweat pants and a sweatshirt. I stopped in the bathroom and rinsed my hair a little bit, hoping to defuse the smell that was lingering in it from all the vomit. Then I brushed my teeth thoroughly and spritzed some body spray; the smell got my stomach churning again. I noticed someone had cleaned up the bathroom; Edward. I quickly grabbed a ponytail holder and scooped up my hair as I walked down the stairs to look for my vampire.

Edward was in the kitchen, and had obviously heard me coming. He quickly met me at the stairs and kissed my forehead. "Hey love, I was just making some soup to bring up to you, how's tomato sound?" I smiled and nodded, my throat still burned too much to talk.

"You want to lie down on the couch?" Edward questioned, the concern still lingering in his chiseled face. I nodded again, and sheepishly walked over to the couch. Edward flashed upstairs and was back before I had the chance to lay down, with my pillow from my bed. I grabbed his hand and pulled him down next to me.

"Thank you Edward," I said quietly, not straining my burning throat. I smiled up at him and he bent down and kissed me. "You know," I continued, as I traced the lines of his palm with mine.

"What's that?" Edward whispered, his lips gently kissing my forehead again, then my nose and lips. My words were caught up in my throat and I couldn't help but close my eyes and enjoy his proximity towards me. Edward chuckled, "sorry," he said, backing off a little, "you were saying?"

I wasn't going to have that, I grabbed his shirt and pulled his body back on top of mine, "I was just going to say," I said, planting a kiss firmly on his lips, "that _vampires_ never get sick." He leaned his forehead against mine and playfully responded, "Not going to happen today, my love." Then he quickly kissed me again and zoomed back into the kitchen, before I could rebuttal. I sighed, and clicked the television on to see if there was anything worth watching on.

Charlie arrived home a few hours later, but I was sleeping again, this time on the couch. I heard him step inside and he must have seen me on the couch because he tiptoed into the kitchen. I could feel Edward stand up from the couch where he had been sitting with me, and follow Charlie into the back of the house.

"Hi Charlie, how was the station today?" Edward asked politely. Shoot, I thought to myself, I hadn't made dinner yet for Charlie.

"Quiet," Charlie responded quickly, not one for small talk. "What's got Bells so sleepy today?" He asked.

"She's got the flu, I'm afraid," Edward responded. I heard the refrigerator open. "She didn't get a chance to get dinner ready tonight, so I took the liberty, I hope you don't mind," he finished. I heard Charlie grumble a little bit about "no need." But I could smell what Edward was heating up, Italian, and I knew Charlie would not be able to resist. How were vampires good at cooking? They never ate!

"Well," Charlie said quietly, I could tell there was food in his mouth, "I guess I'll have to get her to the doctor tomorrow, uh, th-thanks Edward. For taking care of things today." I couldn't stay awake for the rest of it; I was out like a light once again.

The next day I wearily climbed in to Edward's car when he came to pick me up. I was going to see Carlisle. The vomiting had continued that morning and although I'd slept a greater part of the day before, I was simply exhausted. Edward held my hand the whole ride but I could barely open my eyes, and rested my head on my other free hand. Edward drove slowly, once again and when we arrived at his house, he quickly opened my door and scooped me up. I didn't protest and merely locked my arms around his neck. I could hear the front door open and turned my head to see Alice running towards us.

"Oh my gosh!" I heard her squeal. There was a hint of excitement, but also terror and confusion in her voice. "Oh my- both of you, you- I saw it!" She exclaimed. She looked at me concerningly, then back to Edward. "I saw you go and see Carlisle," she explained, now focusing her attention on Edward. "Edward," she said softly, "how…?" Her voice drifted off. I looked up at Edward, still confused. I hated when the two of them conversed inside their heads leaving me out of it. His eyes flashed as he read Alice's thoughts, then he looked down at me. It was a face I'd never seen of his; I couldn't read it. Edward carried me inside quickly and placed me on the couch in the family room.

"Have you told anyone else?" He demanded at Alice. She sheepishly shook her head. "I saw it last night," she explained, "it must have been when you decided to take her to Carlisle. I saw the appointment, but I couldn't believe it, so I blocked it out. But she _is. _She is, isn't she?" Edward looked down at me and placed his hand on my shoulder. He nodded darkly.

"Can someone please explain to me what is going on?" I demanded. I was growing nervous and impatient, and my head was pounding with frustration.

"Bella," Edward began slowly, there was slight regret in his eyes. "Alice saw your appointment with Carlisle. You, you don't have the flu." My eyes grew wide and my stomach lurched. I must have something horrible, I though. My mind flashed to cancer, heart disease, the bubonic plague. Edward saw the fear in my eyes and quickly extinguished it. "You aren't sick, sweetheart," he said, sitting down next to me and taking my hands. "Your pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

I was sick again, almost immediately after hearing those words. I couldn't be _pregnant._ I was 18 years old. I was just a child myself. I wasn't married. And the only person I'd ever had sex with was a vampire, for Christ's sake. Edward carried me into the bathroom and the smell of the porcelain toilet induced vomiting immediately, again. I could feel my whole body shaking and I backed away from the toilet. I collapsed onto Edward and his cold skin felt soothing against mine. I was still shaking, and I could feel tears streaming down my face.

Edward held me closely, but I could see that he was very distant in his own thoughts. His face was hard and stern, and his eyes were black with fury. I sobbed quietly to myself; what would I tell Charlie? What would I tell my mom? I couldn't believe it, I didn't believe that it was actually happening. But it all made sense. It made so much sense that I couldn't believe I had not noticed it yet. I was pregnant. I felt sick again and leaped off of Edward to get to the toilet on time. Edward held my hair back and stroked my back, but when I was finished, he quickly excused himself to go talk to Carlisle. I nodded, not wanting to go with him and face Carlisle and Esme. I was to weak to leave the bathroom. Thinking about it, I had not had anything to eat, minus the bowl of soup, for a couple days now. That couldn't be good for the baby, I thought. _The baby_, that was a whole other thing to think about. What kind of baby would it be? How does one even take care of a baby, and in a house of vampires? My head became dizzy and I felt slightly ill again. I lay down on the cold tile floor of the bathroom and wished that this was all a dream, that there was no strange half-breed baby growing inside of me…

A couple hours later had confirmed it. Esme hugged me closely and Carlisle gave me an encouraging nod. I was pregnant. An ultrasound at the Cullen's showed that there was a baby inside of me. Half vampire, half human, Carlisle assumed. Edward was very quiet the whole time while I lay on the operating table. Carlisle was rubbing a stick up and down my stomach.

"You see," he said, pointing to the monitor, "the baby is right there!" He pointed to something small but immediately I recognized it as my own. I squeezed Edward's hand, out of both fear and love, and he rubbed my arm tenderly. Carlisle played around with the stick a little bit more. "Well, Bella, it looks like you're already two months in." He glanced up at Edward and I awkwardly, "Um, does that sound about right?" Edward nodded his head, still with a stern look on his face. I nodded too, then lay my head back down and closed me eyes. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Well," Carlisle continued, with a little excitement in his voice, "Congratulations you two, you're going to be parents! And from what I've observed over the years, although its very rare, I've only seen one before, this child shall be relatively normal. Of course it will be vampiric, but only half. We'll learn more once he or she is born." Esme tugged him gently, "come on, lets leave them alone," she whispered.

They left Edward and me in Carlisle's exam room and we stayed silent for a few minutes. Finally, I broke the ice. "Edward," I said carefully, "what are you thinking?" He didn't respond for a moment, then slowly turned his head towards mine and sighed.

"I am so sorry." He said gruffly. "I should have been more careful. I didn't know this could even happen." He bent down towards me. "We can do whatever you want. This pregnancy is your choice."

I locked my arms around his neck and shook my head, "It takes two to tango Edward. Do not blame yourself for this." That was a demand.

Edward nodded in compliance. "How do you feel right now?" He asked. I shrugged, "I feel fine, Edward. Please don't worry-" I was tracing his frown lines with my finger. I hated that face of his.

Edward interrupted. "Bella," he said sternly, "no more being brave. You've been sick for days. I know you don't feel fine. Now, especially, you need to tell me what I can do for you. If for anyone, do it for me. It will ease some of my worry." He placed his forehead against mine. "I am so, so sorry for everything you're going to have to go through because of this," he said softly, "and I love you, so much." He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and kissed my forehead.

I smiled a little and nodded, "okay," I agreed, "I am a little hungry." Edward smiled at my obedience to his request. "Food it is," he said softly, gently lifting me up and cradling me as he carried me to his room. I was glad he assumed I'd want some privacy, and even happier when he came back with blankets and pillows to add extra comfort to the couch in his room. A few minuets later he was back with some breakfast- two eggs, toast, and a glass of orange juice. I gobbled everything up quickly. Edward sat down next to me and pulled me close to him once I was finished eating. I breathed in the sweet, icy scent of his and almost immediately my eyes drooped again.

"Sleep, love," he whispered quietly, scooting over so the length of the couch could accommodate my height. I drifted off while Edward lovingly massaged my feet.


	6. Author's Note

Thanks for the reviews everyone. I'm glad you are enjoying it. I'll be updating, but am in the midst of finals so it won't be very much. Give me a week and then the ball will really be rolling. I appreciate you reading!


	7. Chapter 7

It was hard to get through the next couple of weeks. I had refused to tell Charlie or Renee what was going on, and I'd also been avoiding the Cullen house, where all eyes looked strangely at me. Rosalie had been the worst; I could see the fires of jealousy in her eyes when she first heard the news. Edward, though, had been wonderful, of course. Well, at least he had not lacked trying. To be honest, as much as Edward's presence was now a necessary fixture in my life, it felt different. I was still eager to touch him, and to have him hold me, but the drive was gone. I still felt compelled to be with him, but every moment seemed strained. The solace I once found in his arms was gone, and the worst part was not that as awkward as I felt being near him, it was no longer a choice for me to stay away. The worst part was that I knew Edward felt it too. We both felt the inevitable magnetic pull, but it seemed that our individual poles had changed.

I awoke very early one morning, around 6:00am and found a note from Edward.

"Bella,

You were tossing and turning in your sleep last night. Enjoy the bed to yourself for a few more hours. I'm coming over in the morning, be ready by 11. I have something planned. I've talked it over with Charlie. He's gone fishing for the day, so, please, get some sleep until I come back.

I love you."

I re-read the note and sighed. Edward knew I didn't like surprises, especially ones that were particularly for me. I glanced at the clock and sighed again. I couldn't figure out what was bothering me more at the moment. What it the fact that Edward was gone and I had hours to kill until he was back, or was it that the uneasy feeling I'd been fighting all night seemed to have left with Edward, and I was finally comfortable enough to get some much needed sleep? I pondered this question as my heavy eyelids closed.

When I awoke the second time, someone else was in the room with me. "Edward!" I said out of surprise. He had been sitting at my desk, clicking softly on my computer. He spun around and smiled softly at me.

"Awake, finally?" He chuckled, standing up and hovering over the bed where I laid. He kissed my forehead and sat down next to me. "How was your night's sleep?" He asked, rubbing my back. I shrugged at him, pulling him down next to me, unable to fight my desire to touch him. He obliged and sat down next to me. We were silent for a few moments as I stared into his topaz eyes, trying to get lost in them as I once was able to do without trying. He brushed a hair out of my face and leaned his forehead against mine. I read his face as well as he could, and could see the pain that my pain was causing him.

He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. "Bella," he whispered soothingly as he placed a hand against my cheek. I rested my hand on his forearm, closed my eyes and, again, tried desperately to recover what seemed to have been lost between us. But it was not to be found, at least not there, at that moment. I slowly stroked his cool smooth arm and silently wished that time could be rewound. I would not take back that night in the clearing for anything, but this feeling almost seemed unworthy of it.

I turned to him then, and cleared my throat to break the silence. "You know I hate surprises," I joked awkwardly. He smiled and looked up at me without an answer. "Well," I said softly, "what do you have planned for today?"

Edward's chuckled and he gave me a thoughtful look. "A little trip," he hinted. I gave him a perplexed look. "A trip?" I asked. He nodded. "Bella, love, I know these past couple of weeks have been hard for you." I looked down awkwardly at my stomach. He continued slowly, "And I know that whatever happens, we will get through it, together. So, I thought I'd start this journey of ours off right." He placed his hand gently on my stomach.

"With a trip," I repeated, still confused. He nodded, and kissed my fingers. "I thought you might want a weekend away. Away from your house, away from mine. Just the two of us?"

I smiled lovingly at Edward. He couldn't read my thoughts; yet, somehow, he always knew what I was feeling. I nodded exuberantly, and then paused. "Charlie…?" I questioned.

"Charlie knows we are going away together." Edward answered. "I explained to him that I had to show you the apartment for next year, and since he's already so excited about you attending Dartmouth, he happily accepted the excuse." I laughed in disbelief.

"So, so you and I are going away together?" I questioned for confirmation. He nodded. "For a whole weekend," I asked again. He nodded once more with a smile on his face. "Oh Edward," I sighed, sinking into his beautiful stone body, "thank you. This is just what I need." The tension seemed to have broken until we touched, and I soon realized that I had moved too quickly- for myself and for him.

Still, he protectively put his arm around me. "Bella," he said quietly. "I realized that you might need some time away, but only after Charlie mentioned to me yesterday that you've been rather quiet and secluded with him." I sighed, he was right. I had been embarrassed to talk to Charlie since I'd found out I was pregnant. Every sentence I said to him that didn't mention the fact that I was with child felt like a lie. Yet, I still couldn't admit, even to myself, that I was true, let alone my father. Edward continued, "I understand if you don't want to let me in, after what I've done to you," his voice grew quieter at the end. "But, I really wish you would tell me what you've been thinking. I want to be able to provide for you Bella, but I can't when I don't know what you need."

I looked into Edward's eyes. "Stop blaming yourself Edward," I said, shaking my head. "What is happening to me is a product of what both of us wanted. And, it's not that I'm trying to leave you out," I continued, trying to find the correct words to express what I was feeling. "I just don't know what to tell you. I can barely form full thoughts in my own head, let alone transcribe them to you. What is going on," I glanced down once again, "is very scary for me." Edward tightened his grip around my body, but let me continue without interruption. I didn't know what else to say though, so I joked, "I'm only human." I gave him a small smile, and he kissed my forehead.

"I understand, Bella," he said, "and whenever you are willing to open up, I'm here." I nodded, letting him know that I understood. Then, I quickly changed the subject.

"So, when are we leaving?" I asked. He smiled at my interest. "Your bags are packed; I've just been waiting on you." I looked down at the foot of my bed where he had gestured. An expensive Italian suitcase stood there, clearly packed and ready to go.

"A human moment?" I questioned. He smiled and nodded, and I quickly jumped out of bed and showered. The water was a relief, as was this moment to regain composure without feigning a smile for Edward. I massaged my strawberry shampoo into my hair more slowly that I normally would have, and I took the time to blow dry my hair out with a round brush. After I had brushed my teeth, wrapped a towel around my body and run out of bathroom rituals to complete, I re-entered my room. Edward was, of course, waiting for me where I'd left him. When he looked up and saw me half-dressed I almost expected him to routinely rip the towel off of me. Instead, he quickly looked away. I was ashamed to be relieved and swiftly went to my dresser and pulled out some pants to throw on. I turned away from him when the towel came off and I started putting my bra on. The clasp was giving me a difficult time and goose bumps quickly appeared on my arms when I felt Edward's chilling fingers graze my back and fasten it for me.

"Thank you, Edward," I breathed, turning around to face him. I quickly buttoned up the shirt I had grabbed and took his hand, leading him out of the house.

"Where are we going?" I asked, after we'd set out in his car. He re-grabbed my hand in his and squeezed it. "I already told you," he said. "We're going to check out our apartment." I laughed lightly. Part of me assumed Edward had been lying about that part, trying to hold onto the surprise for me. I shot him a hesitant look. "In New Hampshire," I stated, awaiting confirmation. He chuckled and shot me the crooked smile I had fallen in love with. It felt good to see that smile. I took this look as verification and stared at him in disbelief. "New Hampshire, here we come," I said, causing another snicker to escape from my vampire.


	8. AN2

Hello readers (if any of you are even left)—

Well, I'm back. I owe many of you an apology for abandoning this story right as it was developing. The last few months have contained a series of roadblocks that don't need to be discussed in open, but what is important is that I'm back and I'm hoping to continue this fic.

I've got a couple more chapters done, and unfortunately, they suck and are just a bunch of drabble. I'm having SERIOUS writer's block and nothing is really coming naturally to me right now. So, bear with me (those of you who haven't lost faith in me)—once I get this crap out of my system I'll get to develop to story more. I'm very eager to write certain parts of this story but cannot until the plot reaches those points. But I sincerely apologize for having left. I'm back, I'm writing, and I'm excited!


	9. Chapter 8

"We're not driving the entire way, are we?" I asked, as Edward sped along the highway, passed the exit that would have taken us to the airport. From my calculations, this cross-country road trip would need more time than a weekend-trip allotted.

Edward smirked at me and raised an eye-brow; it was a look that made my insides tingle and my heart speed up. "No," he chuckled, "we'll be flying." I sighed. I hated my lack of understanding- where was he taking me and what was his plan? "Relax, Bella," he instructed me, noticing my frustration. "We really are going to New Hampshire like I said. We're just being a little less conventional than most." I gave him a questioning look but all I received in response was, "You'll see."

My patience was waning. I fell back into my seat and glared out the window and a misty rain began to fall. I almost opened my mouth to mutter something about my distain for surprises, but, instead I kept it closed, knowing that whatever I might say would be something I'd regret. After all, it was Edward.

We drove along the road for another half hour when Edward finally pulled off. I scanned the area for a clue as to why Edward would stop here. And there it was- a small private jet with its own runway and crew waiting nearby. "What," I spat out, "is that." Edward laughed and put the car in park. Before I was able to unbuckle my seatbelt he had swiftly moved out of the vehicle and was opening my door. He wrapped one arm around my and grabbed the bags in the other as we approached the brand new jet-plane.

He tousled my hair a bit. "That," he pointed, "is the Cullen's newest form of transportation. I suppose we grew a little weary of Italian sports cars. After a while, they're all the same thing." I shook my head in disbelief, but quickly came to. These were the Cullens, and on my list of things that had surprised me since meeting them, jet plane ownership did not even make top ten. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised," I murmured. The crew saw us approaching and quickly took the bags away from Edward and opened the door up for us to climb inside. Edward hoisted me up as I stepped inside the miniature plane.

"Not too shabby," I nodded jokingly, as I peered inside. The jet was first class, all the way. It contained two rows of seats, all of which were a rich brown leather and posturepedic, and were so large that a person could really sprawl out on one. The interior was finished gleaming oak wood and flat-screen televisions were set up over the sidebar. Edward smiled at my observation and kissed my cheek. "Be right back, Love. I've got to let the captain know we're ready." He swiftly departed the cabin and I promptly sat down into one of the cushy seats; Laz-E-Boy had nothing on these. No sooner then I sat down was I fighting my heavy eyelids. I had not realized how tired I was on the drive here, but now I could barely stay awake.

Edward was back moments later, and the engines soon roared to life. He saw my sleepiness immediately and reached into one of the over-head compartments for an uber-soft navy blue blanket. He threw it over me and reclined my chair. I smiled up at him as my eye-lids grew even droopier. "Mmm," I said, shifting in my seat, "thank you." Edward smiled and tucked the blanket around me. "Sleep, Bella," he whispered in my ear as I dozed off into unconsciousness.

Seemingly two minutes later, the plane was descending. I awoke with a start, not being familiar with where I was. Edward's face was at mine and he gave me a gentle, but normally mind blowing kiss. "We're almost there," he informed me. I sat up and regained composure. "Really?" I asked, "How long was I sleeping? It didn't seem very long." Edward frowned. "You can sleep again once we get the car," he said as he patted my hair.

"No," I responded, stretching groggily, "I'm up and awake now. I don't know why I've been sleeping so much lately!" As I said that, I knew exactly why; I _was_ pregnant. Edward didn't respond. Instead he gave me a slightly awkward smile and a look that asked me, "really? You can't think why?" I shook my head sheepishly. "Oh, right," I said admittedly, looking down at my stomach. "I guess it slipped my mind for a second."


	10. Chapter 9

Edward had rented an unrecognizable sports car for our trip, but, to my surprise he drove rather tame and actually abided by the traffic laws. When he slowed down at a yellow light I eyed him suspiciously, as he normally would have sped through it. Edward's crooked smile responded to my questioning look and he momentarily took his eyes off the road to gaze into my eyes.

"I'm driving for the two of you now, Bella," he explained. "I'm not taking any chances anymore." I slowly let his clarification sink in. _The two of us_, our baby included. For the first time, that thought made me smile. Edward beamed down at me and took my hand in his, giving it a small squeeze. I felt my breath catch and I ran my hand through my hair, trying to comprehend what I was feeling. Was it possible that I was _happy_ to be pregnant? Happy to be pregnant with _Edward's child_- maybe I was…

Soon enough we were circling campus. It was beautiful. The trees were exploding outwards with sharp, green leaves and although the sky was overcast, the bright red color of the many brick buildings popped against the grey clouds. I looked around in excitement.

"I like that look," Edward commented, on my glowing attitude regarding the new surroundings.

"Its beautiful," I nodded, absorbing everything I could. "You know, I've never been to the east coast before. I never knew it was so beautiful, very classic." Edward brought my hand up to his lips and gently kissed it.

"Not unlike you, my love," he said softly. I blushed and quickly turned my head away. Edward parked the car and we both got out to stretch our legs. "We're a few blocks off campus," he explained. "I thought you might want to walk down to it and take in the sights a little bit." I nodded exuberantly as we began sauntering along.

It was nearly 4 o'clock and classes must have been ending because within a few minutes the buildings began emptying and students were bustling to and from their summer session classes.

"Wow," I observed, "it's a little strange to consider myself a part of all of this." Edward frowned, "you never imagined yourself as a college student? Not even before I came along and knocked you off course?" I gave Edward a gentle shove. "You mean you pulled me _on_ course," I corrected him, rubbing his arm. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"That's not what I meant, though. I mean actually being here, on campus. I think it's something most high school graduates have a hard time digesting. It's just strange that this is all real now." Edward gave a nod, although I doubted he remembered the feeling. This experience had not been new to him for many, many years. "Plus," I continued, "The whole prestige of this university is definitely not something I saw in my future." Edward shrugged, "well it can be anything you want it to be or not be. Bella, I know now that circumstances have changed a bit. We won't be turning you as soon as we thought, so you might want to consider staying here a couple of terms. I know Dartmouth's main appeal to you was the distance it placed between you and your old life, but since we've got a-"he paused, "a _baby_ on the way, we should probably think about our other options, and make some immediate plans." I nodded as my stomach turned slightly. It was still an uncomfortable situation. I nodded slowly, "I guess I can't keep ignoring it forever. We should talk about it."

Edward squeezed my hand and stopped me in my tracks. He spun me around to face him and took my other hand in his, as well. "Bella," he whispered lovingly, as he gently removed a strand of hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear. I gazed up into his shimmering topaz eyes and lost my breath momentarily. He pressed his ice cold lips against my forehead and I had to grab onto his arms as my knees turned to mush. He smiled and continued talking, "Love, I want to make this as easy for you as possible. Yes, we do need to start discussing it. You're nearly three months along now, its going to be hard to ignore. You know I can't read your mind, so it's still a mystery to me how you feel about this. But- and I hope this doesn't upset you- I have never been happier in my entire life." I gasped at this disclosure and could not help but smile. My hand reached up towards his smooth jaw-line and I pulled his face down to mine to kiss him; I couldn't figure out how to physically vocalize what I was feeling at that moment. He kissed me back ever so gently and stroked my cheek. As we kissed, my lips slowly turned upward into a grin.

"Thank you," I whispered to him, our foreheads touching. He placed his lips on mine one more time, then moved up and gently pressed them against my hair.

We continued walking along, passing school buildings, coffee houses, and bookstores until we reached a quaint brick building, about ten stories high. Edward pulled out a swipe card and led me to the door.

"This is it," He said, gesturing towards the building. I smiled; I should have guessed. It was clearly the swankiest building in the area. I shook my head and chuckled, "typical vampires…" Edward laughed and shrugged, "nothing less for you, dear." He held open the door for me and we walked in, hand in hand towards the elevator.

I was growing excited as we rode it up to the top floor. "What apartment number are we?" I asked. Edward smiled and sighed. "Esme, well, she insisted that we grab the entire floor. It's been renovated into one living space." I shook my head and held my hands up in disbelief. "I give up!" I said in surrender, "I will never get used to this new lifestyle! You and your family love taking it to the next level, don't you!" Edward laughed and playfully squeezed my shoulders as the doors opened to our new living quarters.

I gasped; it was absolutely beautiful. "Edward," I breathed. He stood behind me with his arms wrapped around my body. I placed my hands on his forearms, unable to say anything else. The large windows let in an enormous amount of natural light and it cast a beautiful glow against the country-cottage décor. The sofas were a lovely floral print, filled with bright gem-colored pillows and throw blankets. A large royal blue area rug covered the finished wood floor in the living area and matched the sofas' accents. The kitchen was painted a warm yellow color with dainty utensils and a marble counter. Everything was bright, cheery, and perfect. I couldn't believe it was the work of a vampire.

I turned my head and looked up at Edward, who was grinning from ear to ear. "You like it?" He whispered, nuzzling my neck. "Hmm," I muttered, closing my eyes and taking in his scent. He breathed into my hair and began walking, leading me towards a closed door. He stopped at the entrance.

"Open it up," he whispered. I twisted the handle and pushed the door open. I would have fallen backwards if Edward had not been standing behind me. It was our bedroom. In it was the largest, puffiest bed I had ever seen, covered in a soft white duvet and showered in rose petals. Its four-poster frame was draped with soft ocean blue tulle and twinkling lights, which were shimmering in the sunset. The windows of the bedroom gave way to the most beautiful view of a lake down below and the skyline of the small city. I felt tears gathering in my eyes and turned around to face my wonderful vampire. "Ed-" I choked out, unable to finish his name. He solved the problem with a kiss, a passionate, wonderful, mind-blowing kiss. I breathed him in and wrapped my arms around his neck. Edward swiftly picked me up off the ground and carried me to our bed. He laid me down and stroked my hair.

"What do you think?" He whispered between kisses. I placed my hands on his neck and rubbed his jawbone with my thumbs. "About what, the apartment, this bed, or just you, in general?" I giggled, pulling him down for another kiss. Edward flipped my over and ran his hands down my body.

Suddenly I tensed. I was abruptly aware of Edward's hands on my changing body, which I believed to be imperfect to begin with. Edward stopped kissing me immediately.

"What is it, Love?" He asked tenderly. My irrational emotions grabbed a hold of me; tears suddenly flowed from my eyes. He grabbed me and pulled me into his chest. "Shh, Bella. Tell me what it is," he said with a strained voice.

I tried to regain composure. "I, I just don't-" I stopped, too embarrassed to explain to him my self-consciousness that had been developing as my womanly curves had. Edward waited patiently, rubbing circles on my back and placing kisses all over my face. "My body, it's…I'm pregnant, Edward," I finally whispered between tears. "It's not the same as it used to be."

Edward suddenly gave me the most deranged look. "That," he spat out, "it the most absurd thing I have ever heard you say." I gave him a hurtful look and he quickly cupped my face and brought it close to his. "Bella," he said gently, "I have never wanted you more than I have lately. You are absolutely glowing. Your body is changing in the purest and most sensual way I could imagine. It is absolutely beautiful." He paused, "and I think you are, the sexiest creature on this planet. Especially now."

Well, that just about melted my heart. I felt more tears form and Edward quickly brushed them away. "What is it Bell, what now?" He asked, concerned. I shook my head and let out a small laugh. "I love you, Edward Cullen." I said, climbing back on top of him. I quickly removed my shirt as my other pregnancy hormones began to kick into overdrive. I _needed_ him, right then and there.

Edward's eyes grew wide as he looked up at me. He gave me a gut-wrenching look that made me want to melt right into him. He rubbed his hands up and down my sides and sat up to gently kiss my very small, but still present, bump that had begun to form. I ran my hands through his hair and a small moan escaped my mouth. This set Edward off. He grabbed my body and laid it down on the bed, holding hands over my head and kissing my neck. He worked his way down and soon we were both stark naked, making love in our brand new bedroom.


	11. Chapter 10

EPOV

Bella and I were tangled up in sheets. She was sleeping soundly in my arms and I was happy I had blasted the heat the night before. I could see the faintest beads of sweat accumulating on her upper lip and collarbone and her cheeks were slightly flushed. But that only meant I could hold her closer to me and feel her hot smooth skin press into my own. I placed the palm of my hand on her neck, hoping to chill her without distrupting her quiet slumber. My Bella,  
she needed her sleep. Carlisle had made it perfectly clear to me before we left that this should be a relaxing weekend away; carrying a developing half-vampire in her fragile human frame would almost definitely take a toll on her energy,  
he had cautioned me.  
Well, last night Bella had exerted enough energy for her allowance of an entire 24 hours worth of rest, if I had anything to do with it. We were leaving the next day to go back home to Forks. I was entirely relieved that Bella seemed to like New Hampshire and our East Coast amendments. I still had yet to show her the Cullen Estate we owned that lay on the outskirts of the city. The smaller-scale apartment she and I would share had overwhelmed her enough; I would have to ease that upon her later this afternoon. I chuckled thinking about Bella's continual reaction to the Cullen family wealth. Her constant warning towards myself and my habit to spend money on her, her modest clothing choices even after numberous shopping trips, all on Alice - Bella liked simple things, and that was one of the qualities I admired about her. One of many, I thought to myself, as Bella shifted sleepily under my embrace. I placed her hair out of her face and gently ran my fingers down her rosy cheekbone. I let my mind wander to Bella's other unmatchable and irrestistable characteristics, a hobby I often found myself partaking in during her hours of rest. Bella was smart, unlike her peers,  
she had an uncanny eye for detail. She could read people and places and things better than any human I'd ever encountered.  
Bella could seperate good, something that was worth a cause, from meager, insignificant trifes that were not worth her time. She was deeper, more complex than everyone her age, and many people older, for that matter. Surrounded by the shallow minds of most teenagers, she never let herself succumb to that commen existence. She was so much more.  
Bella's breathing became less shallow, I glanced out at the window and could see the sun, just under the horizon,  
spraying reflections of light in the eastern sky over the water. Bella would be up in a few hours. My heart instantly lept at the thought of her eyes opening once more. The way she looked at me, that was another number on my list. She awoke every morning with look, reserved only for me, that made my dead heart beat - metaphorically, of course. I don't remember feeling that alive, ever, even when I was a living human. Her eyes would meet mine every morning and they would grow bigger, almost in amazement. Their change in size would go undetected to a human, but I could see it every time. No monster deserved to be looked at with such love and devotion, but she graced me with it every day. Minutes passed, and the sun slowly rose. I gently moved Bella off of my cool body and replaced it with a few pillows, knowing she wouldn't wake for another hour. I wanted to have food ready, another reminder Carlisle imparted on me before our departure - pregnant women are eating for two. I let a grin spread across my face. My Bella was pregnant. The two of us had created another life, against every odd. It was all real...she had literally given me everything. I gave me hair a quick shake and made my way to the large, bright kitchen, flipping the heat to "OFF" as I passed it. 


	12. Chapter 11

BPOV

Our long weekend had past all too quickly. I'd spent the greater part of the previous day in Edward's and my bed; traveling was exhausting! He'd taken me out to dinner the night before, from which I developed more nausea, similar to my morning sickness. Edward, I could tell, felt terrible, and spent the rest of the night rubbing my back while I miserably failed to sleep.

So, now it was morning, and as our departure drew closer the sickness in my stomach also lurched. But it wasn't food or the pregnancy that was making me feel so uneasy; I knew this to be true. It was the impending meeting between myself, Edward, and Charlie. As Edward had pointed out at dinner, it would not be much longer until my expanding waistline would go noticed. We had decided that tonight, when we were back in Forks together, we would sit down with the chief and break the news. And then there was Renee. Renee, whose worst nightmare was incubating in my body right now, how would she take the idea of grand-motherhood? I shuddered at the thought.

Just then Edward re-entered the room, knocking me out of my dilemma. I smiled as he sauntered over to where I was sitting at the table. "Bags are all packed and ready," he informed me.

"Back to reality," I sighed. My toast popped and I hopped up to grab them out of the toaster. "Of all ways to spend an evening, our agenda falls somewhat near the bottom of my list." Edward chuckled at my remark and took a seat in the chair next to mine. As I fiddled the through cabinets and drawers looking for a knife and peanut butter, Edward continued talking. "Speaking of that agenda, maybe a game plan would help. It couldn't hurt to be prepared with what we want to say." I nodded in agreement.

"Well, its Charlie," I began, "I guess straightforwardness is our best option. No need to beat around the bush with a sheriff." Edward's face was thoughtful. "Perhaps," he responded slowly, "but he's got a bit of a soft spot when it comes to his only daughter." I bit my lip and continued spreading the peanut butter on my bread. Edward was right. This was going to hurt either way. "You're the mind reader," I shrugged, "your bet is better than mine."

Edward agreed, "Yes, and that should be advantageous. I'm more than willing to do most of the talking, but I want you to do this the way you want to do it. Bella, this isn't likely to happen again. Telling your father that you're pregnant should be a special moment for the two of you, despite the untimely circumstance. I can see Charlie coming around to the idea, though, and I think that this might help." I looked up from my plate and followed Edward's eyes down to what was in his hand. A black velvet box. I quickly gulped down my food, my eyes not leaving the sight.

Edward's voice became quieter now, more serene. My ears focused very suddenly on each melodic tune of the words coming out of his mouth. "I know we put this idea on the back-burner," he said softly. His eyes smoldered as my gaze magnetically met his. "But Bella, love. I want you to be my wife." His icy white fingers flipped the top off the tiny box and revealed a simple, golden band and a delicate, clean diamond. I gasped. My eyes flew back to Edward's, finding peace and tranquility in the golden pools that were gazing so lovingly at me. Edward leaned in closer to me. I could taste his cool, delicious breath as he placed his hand on my mid region. "I want you, Bella Swan, the mother of my child, the love of my life, the center of my universe, to belong to me. And I to you." He paused for a moment, "Will you, Bella?" I silently cursed my emotion for having no control. Edward blurred behind the few tears that had gathered in my eyes. "Will you marry me Isabella Swan?"

"Yes," I whispered. Instantly, his lips crashed on mine. I could feel them curve upwards into that crooked grin I loved so much, and I, too, smiled, as I kissed him back fiercely. My entire opinion on marriage had changed in that moment. I wanted it. I was shocked I wanted it, but I did. I wanted the two of us to belong to each other, officially.

Edward broke apart for a moment, his hands gently cupping the sides of my face. "I have never been so overjoyed," he whispered. "You, Bella, have just made me the happiest creature in the world." I laughed at his poke at himself. "Creature you are," I laughed, pulling him closely to me, "and all mine." I buried my face in his crook and held him tight. Edward slipped the rock on my finger and I couldn't help but break the embrace so I could look. The ring felt perfect. I suddenly felt whole. We were going to have a baby, I was engaged to the man that even my dreams couldn't compare to, we had a new place to live, a new life to start. I had Edward - now and forever.


End file.
